The invention relates to an electrical circuit which shapes an electrical signal developed by an induction coil into a pulse form, and in particular, although not limited thereto, to a pulse shaper circuit which converts a voltage having a substantially sinusoidal waveform and a frequency which is substantially proportional to a vehicle speed, as produced by a tachometer, into pulses having a rectangular waveform.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,340 issued to Nobuaki et al discloses a system for controlling the hydraulic pressure of a hydraulic control circuit associated with an automatic, variable speed transmission. The system includes a vehicle speed signal generator comprising an induction coil which cooperates with a permanent magnet coupled to an output shaft of the transmission to detect a rotation thereof, and an associated pulse shaper.